


Золотые листья времени

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [56]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Золотые листья времени

Шелест золотых листьев под ногами, замерзшие руки в карманы черного кашемирового пальто, белоснежный шарф с длинными тяжелыми кистями в несколько оборотов вокруг шеи и мысли со вкусом осеней меланхолии: телепат похож на исчезающую за стеной дождя тень кисти вольных художников, неизменно цепляющих сердца самых черствых прохожих.

— Есть в образе твоём загадка, — шепчет Кроуфорд, рассматривая рыжего беса сквозь стекло уютной кафешки.

Он допивает капуччино, бросает деньги на стол и, открывая зонтик, идёт навстречу лукаво улыбающемуся ему Шульдиху.

— Опять простынешь, – сердито выдыхает оракул.

— Это предсказание? — мурлычит мокрый рыжий кот и держится поближе к своему спасителю.

— Это предупреждение, — усмехается в ответ Кроуфорд.

— Значит, в прошлый раз это было всё-таки предсказание.

Оракул вслушивается в хрипловатое звучание родного голоса и давится от смеха. Расстаться было всё-таки хорошей идеей.

— Встретиться — лучше, — в унисон его мыслям отзывается телепат.

Укоряющий взгляд служит самым красноречивым ответом.

— Я просто соскучился, а так… ты же знаешь, я не читаю тебя специально.

Кроуфорд закатывает глаза и негромко фыркает себе под нос:

— Да, у тебя это всегда выходит абсолютно случайно.

Мелкий дождь барабанит по зонту, немного зябко и слышно, как шуршат листья и гнутся из стороны в сторону кроны деревьев. Тишина на двоих, разделенная золотой осенью, приправлена любопытством и ожиданием.

— Ладно. Брэд, это конечно всё сентиментально и прекрасно, но зачем ты подстроил эту встречу?

— В случайности не веришь, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд и покосился на часы.

— В твоём случае? Так зачем я тебе понадобился спустя почти год?

Кроуфорд остановился у проезжей части, не спеша, педантично расправив все складки, закрыл зонт и, развернувшись, галантно открыл дверь подъехавшей и остановившееся прямо напротив него машины.

— Прошу.

— Конечная остановка — Ад? – усмехнулся Шульдих, почти с царственным величием принимая оказываемые почести.

Кроуфорд устраивается напротив, не спрашивая, протягивает бутылку холодного пива.

— Помнишь, — качает головой Шульдих.

— Твоё любимое, — кивает оракул и наливает себе виски на два пальца, как заправский бармен. Впрочем, какие только роли не приходилось играть бывшим агентам Эсцет.

Кроуфорд думает о том, что хочет зарыться в рыжие волосы, притянуть к себе, впиться поцелуем в синеватые от холода губы телепата, почувствовать его тело, по которому он соскучился, а надо сдерживать себя… пока.

Всё это прекрасно, но абсолютно неинформативно.

— Ну и? – тянет рыжий.

— Немного терпения. Ты же немец.

— Прости, забыл.

Телепат отворачивается, смотрит за окно и купается в мыслях собеседника. Они настолько чёткие и последовательные, что у него нет малейшего сомнения: его соблазняют. Умело и по болевым точкам.

Машина беззвучно тормозит перед высотным зданием в центре Манхеттэна. Заинтригованный Шульдих следует за Кроуфордом, отмечая попутно, что игра оракула, похоже, завела не только того, на кого она была рассчитана, но и игрока. Лифт с прозрачными стенками позволяет почувствовать себя почти что богом, уносящимся вверх в небеса. Город как на ладони.

Кроуфорд открывает дверь пентхауса и пропускает Шульдиха вперёд.

— И? – спрашивает тот, оглядываясь, почти обнюхивая всё кругом, как самая настоящая кошка, которую принесли в новый дом.

— Ты оказался прав. Расстаться было абсолютно идиотской идеей. Я — идиот, которому ты, быть может, дашь шанс на исправление?

Шульдих оборачивается к своему бывшему любовнику и смотрит на него, не мигая. Услышанное не укладывается в его голове, даже учитывая самые невероятные допущения. Происходящее больше похоже на сон, который вдруг стал материальным. Телепату очень хочется ущипнуть себя.

— Брэд… Прости, я немного не уловил смысла того, что ты только что сказал.

— С каких пор? – нервно спрятав руки в карманы, спросил Кроуфорд.

— Буксую, — мрачно процедил рыжий, не сводя пристального взгляда… с идиота.

Кроуфорд откашлялся. У него неожиданно запершило в горле.

— Ну, я понял, что, расставшись с тобой, я допустил самую крупную ошибку в своей жизни.

— Почему? И что значит эта квартира?

— Ты как-то сказал, что хотел бы жить в Нью-Йорке, где-нибудь на Манхеттэне, в пентхаусе, чтобы всегда можно было выйти на крышу и задохнуться небом…

— Я такое говорил?

— Да. В Розенкройц на моём выпускном.

— Я был пьян!

— Тебе не нравится?

— Ты запомнил…

Кроуфорд притягивает рыжего к себе и целует вместо ответа. Телепат отвечает почти что зло, жарко и голодно, подписывая акт о капитуляции и соглашение о мирном договоре. Когда-нибудь он выбьет из своего оракула признание, а пока хватит и того, что теперь он понял без слов.


End file.
